Digital television systems have become increasingly popular due to their ability to efficiently distribute a large number of video and/or audio programs, as well as other data or informational services, over a wide geographic region. Digital television systems such as, for example, the system provided by DIRECTV® may use a satellite-based broadcast or distribution infrastructure. However, other digital television systems may broadcast signals via cable, wireless land-based transmission stations, phone lines, or any combination thereof.
Regardless of the distribution infrastructure employed, digital television systems typically utilize receivers, which are commonly referred to as set-top boxes, that are coupled to a television or video monitor at each subscriber's viewing location (e.g., a home or business location). The receiver or set-top box is responsive to signals received from a hand-held remote device (e.g., a remote control). The subscriber may use the remote device to cause their receiver to selectively parse data packets associated with a particular program, decode those data packets and use the decoded data packets to output the program for consumption (e.g., viewing and/or listening) by the subscriber.
In addition to providing access to a wide variety of video programs (e.g., television programs, advertisements, etc.), audio programs, data services (e.g., program or software downloads), etc, the receiver or set-top box also provides one or more user-interactive features such as, for example, grid-based and/or pictographic program guides that enable subscribers to plan and carry out their viewing activities.
When not viewing a program, many digital television subscribers may leave the receiver in a condition in which a program guide or the like is continuously displayed. Unfortunately, the continuous display of such a program guide is not aesthetically appealing and can lead to burn-in of the television display (i.e., a condition in which the luminescent material of the display is permanently damaged). As a result, many subscribers may prefer to simply turn off their television and/or set-top box.
In an attempt to address the issue of improving the aesthetics and preventing the burn-in of a digital television system that is not currently in active use (i.e., a subscriber is not currently viewing a program), some receiver manufacturers have provided a screen saver feature. These known receiver or set-top box screen savers are similar to the types of screen savers that are commonly used with personal computers. In particular, in response to a period of inactivity, known receiver or set-top box screen savers typically provide simple displays containing line art such as, for example, musical notes, animal tracks, rain drops, etc. using a monochrome pallet. Unfortunately, these known receiver or set-top box screen savers do not provide any significant entertainment value. Furthermore, these known screen savers are typically not user selectable or configurable and typically cannot be broadcast from the headend of the digital television distribution system.